Détraqueur détraqué
by Rock'n Troll
Summary: Les mémoires improbables d'un Détraqueur dépressif adorant les chansons paillardes, les kilts, et sortant des Enfers avec mention...
1. Chapter 1

**Détraqueur Détraqué…**

_Bonjour, bonsoir. Enfin, ça dépendant de quand tu liras cette histoire stupide moldu (aïe ! arrêtez ! je l'ferai plus !) euh… jeune personne (ou vieille on s'en fout)._

_Je suis ce que tu appellerais un Détraqueur (bah oui, personne n'est parfait…). Pourtant, et pour moi c'est toujours un mystère, on m'appelle plutôt le « détraqué »… j'pige pas !_

_Moi, j'aurais bien aimé avec un autre nom, je sais pas, comme César, ou Napoléon, ou même Merlin, humblement. Mais bon, c'est comme ça, on va pas en rendre une pendule magique ! _

_Bref, comme on a remarqué (après environs 69 ans) que j'avais l'usage de la parole, on m'a interné ici, à l'hôpital Mangouste (ou c'est peut-être pour mon goût prononcé pour les porte-jarretelles et la bouffe anglaise…)._

_Alors, j'ai décidé d'écrire mes mémoires. Tiens… maintenant, je sais plus quoi dire. Ah, si, je me souviens. Donc commençons par le début (que c'est idiot comme phrase, ça) :_

_J'ai fais mes maternelles dans un joli petit laboratoire de quartier, puis mes primaires au royaume des ténèbres et j'ai fais mes années de secondaire en enfer (c'est à partir de ces années-là que j'ai compris d'où venais les profs moldus). J'y ai rencontré un beau brin d'fille. Elle s'appelait Médusa. Faut dire qu'elle m'a laissé de marbre au début, mais on s'est bien entendus vers la troisième. _

_Mais bon, quand vous êtes devez inspirer (et expirer) la peur, comme voulez-vous décemment dire à quelque : « alors, heureuse ? »._

_Et j'en ai connus des tas de gens comme elle, faut dire… Lorsqu'on est un détraqueur, on a parfois la côte, ça arrive. Ensuite, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une fille étrange : Lucie Fère… Un peu échauffée au début, elle est souvent en pétard et voit rouge… C'est peut-être à cause de ses cornes… j'me suis toujours dis que son copain n'était pas nette… _

_Je sais qu'elle est devenue prof de math' sur terre chez les moldus. Elle a toujours adoré la torture… _

_Enfin, que dire de plus ? J'ai fais ma fac à la prison d'Azkaban et j'ai eu ma licence en trouilles & peurs en tous genres. Ce que j'ai pu rencontrer de personnes là-bas aussi…_

_Vous saviez qu'un de vos ministres moldus des Zaita Zuny (je crois que c'est comme ça) était une créature magique ? Une sorte de croisement entre un géant et un idiot des forêts…_

_Comme quoi… Tout le monde croyait que c'était un singe, et bah non ! Les singes sont dotés d'un minimum d'intelligence, eux… _

_Bref, qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire d'autre ? Mouais, je pense (si si, ça m'arrive !) que je vais vous parler de mon travail. _

'_Savez, aspirer les âmes, c'est pas forcément un boulot des plus faciles. Sans compter qu'on a pas de congé, on est pas rembourser par la sécu, et je vous dis pas les maux d'estomac que peut causer une âme avalée de travers !…_

_Et je vous passe les risques, les patronus, les attaques de tablettes de chocolats, entre autres. En plus, comble, nous sommes priés d'acheter notre habit de travail nous-même ! _

_Quoi ? Vous croyiez que les capes noires qui font vachement peur et qui flottent comme dans l'eau, c'était inclus dans le pack Détraqueur d'origine ? Z'êtes gentil, vous ! Et on doit les gardez au moins durant un quart de millénaire ! Oui, c'est ça l'état des capes, les lambeaux, etc. _

_A force de voler au dessus de tout et n'importe quoi, on finit par s'accrocher à beaucoup de choses si on ne fait pas attention : les rochers, les bêtes, les ronces, les cadavres humains…_

_Et puis, si vous avez pas remarqué, je vous signal, que nous sommes tous atteints de rhume, et d'asthme. Et pourquoi, encore ? Le froid ! Celui qu'on nous oblige à propager, ça vous flanque au pieu pour une grippe de tous les dieux ! _

_Quoi ? Vous avez jamais entendu un Détraqueur se moucher ? Pourtant, c'est fréquent… Avec quoi croyez-vous qu'on nourrit les prisonniers d'Azkaban ? Des huîtres chaudes !_

_C'était cela, nos souffles rauque. Problèmes de gorge ! Et que font les gens lorsqu'ils nous entendent « rauquer » ? Ils fuient, crient, pleurent, s'évanouissent, ou nous jettent des patronus à la gueule ! Mais des pastilles pour la toux, rien ! C'est qu'ils ne penseraient même pas à nous en offrir ! Saligaud !_

_Enfin… donner la mort, c'est pas une vie… Et c'est pas drôle tous les jours ! Faut entretenir une image de marque terrifiante ! Détraqueur Corporation, marque déposée…_

_Oui, je sais, c'est fin, parce que Détraqueur Corporation, ça fait « D.C. ». Ou, décé, si vous préférez… Décès, quoi !_

_Ensuite, je vais vous énoncer ici, une petite partie de ma vie, encore. Lorsque j'étais petit, on disait à mes créateurs : « Et ce petit, qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand il sera moche ? »_

_Comme si j'étais fait pour faire autre chose que Détraqueur ! Bien que une fois, on m'ait proposer un poste d'huissier… Mais mes collègues m'effrayaient trop ! _

_Finalement… bon, j'aurai été heureux de continuer cette conversation plus longtemps avec vous, mais j'entends mes pop-corn explosent, ils doivent être prêts… Ah, les pop-corn, cela me rappelle les doux bruits des humains qu'on faisait péter durant la guerre de Voldy. Quelle douce et délicate nostalgie…_

_Bon, en bref, à bientôt, j'écrirais d'ici… voilà…, quelques autres nouveaux chapitres de ma nouvelle vie de Détraqueur libre…_

_Je vous laisse, salut, a plus, joyeux Noël, bonne année, etc…_

_Moi (personnellement). _


	2. Chapter 2

**Détraqueur (vachement) détraqué...**

_'Alut, vous! Ca faisait longtemps, hein? Non? Bon, tant pis... _

_Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me retirer quelques minutes pour aller sangloter comme une fillette dans les WC les plus proches._

_Ayé! Voilà! Bon, où j'en étais, moi? Ah vi, ma vie à moi tout seul... On m'a demandé si je connaissait d'autres jeux de mots... Bah, je sais pas trop... On me dit souvent que je suis calé en jeu de maux, mais je sais pas si ça a avoir..._

_Donc... j'ai vu qu'y avait des gens qui lisais mon histoire (non? si!! Rhoooo...) et bah, tant mieux! En plus, y'en a qui mettent des reviews! (non? si!! non? puisque je te le dis!rhooo...) _

_Alors je continue! (et tant pis pour les suicides que ça occasionnera!) Je tiens juste à faire passer une pub (on s'refait pas, hein...) comme quoi mon auteur écrit parfois des choses sur la vie de deux petits truc poilus et geignard (que d'ailleurs j'ai eu la chance de garder...) Voilà, c'est dit..._

_Bref, pour en revenir à ce fameux sujet qui nous passionne tous tant (ou pas, bande de sagoinds!) je vais revenir l'espace de quelques phrases sur moi-même. _

_Donc, je peux vous dire que des expériences de vie (et de mort) j'en ai vécu (et tuer)... Par exemple, je me rappelle d'une super surprise partie à Poudlard... On avait organiser un match de Quidditch rien que pour nous, didont! Et il y avait un sorcier comme amuse-détraqueur, tout joli sur son petit balai! _

_C'était comme une danseuse nue qui sort d'un gâteau... mais sans gâteau! et sans chanteuse... et sans nue... et sans..._

_Néanmoins!, je me suis bien fendu la gueule. Et donc, pour vous exposer nos problèmes quotidien de pauvre et faible créature démoniaque,envoyée des enfers, méchante-pas-belle-du-tout, je poursuis._

_Parmi les inombrable problèmes qui secouent la vie sombre, lugubre et chiante d'un Détraqeur, il y a, comme chez ces idiots de mold... (aïe! stop! c'est fini! jle promet!) comme chez tout le monde, quoi, l'enfance, suivie de l'adolescence..._

_Mon enfance, en dehors de la maternelle quelque peu mouvementée, a été très normale. Les vacances d'été dans le mont vésuve, les vacances de Noël au pôle sud, mes créateurs ont tout fait pour que je deviens mal comme y faut._

_Comme dirait le premier ministre de la magie, "faut bien s'en occuper de ces jeune têtes dégarnies!". Mis à part le fait que je mangeait en goûter des chiens et des corbeaux (succulent, 'devriez essayer!) je fus un enfant somme toute charmant. _

_Bon, par la suite ça s'est, je le conçois bien, un peu corcer. Mes crises d'adolescence, mes séances de cannibalismes, mes visites chez le psy, mes cérémonie de magie noire... De plus, comme nous étions au Moyen Age à cette époque-là, je m'amusais comme un petit fou! _

_Les voix qu'entendait Jean d'Arc, c'était moi! entre autre! La pauvre, on ne la pas crue... on l'aura cuite!_

_Ensuite viennent mes bûchers de sorcières, mes première drogues (lorsque je me fumais des niffleurs), mes premier émois (de terreurs), mes premières victimes lépreuses (oh, c'était trop génial!) _

_Puis j'ai encore grandit, et l'espace de quelques siècle, j'ai atteint l'âge adulte... Adulte mais pas responsable! On avait déjà découvert depuis longtemps que je pouvais parler, mais on chercher toujours le moyen de me faire la fermer..._

_Par la suite, on a voulu que je consulte un machin avec des lunettes qui fait "hum, hum", toutes les 10 secondes. Un psy, on m'a dit... Un drôle de mec qui voulait savoir des chose sur ma vie, et mon enfance..._

_J'ai appris beaucoup de choses!_

_Par exemple, je savais pas que lorsque la séance était terminée, le psy pleurait puis se jetait par la fenêtre..._

_N'impêche, c'est marrant, on aurait dit une grosse mouette bourée! Et le petit "spolch!" à la fin, c'était festif!, ça me rappelait les touristes chinois que je balançais dans le vide quand je hantais le Louvre !_

_Alors, comme on en est dans les joyeusetés, poursuivons!_

_Ah bah non, c'est déjà la fin!_

_La suite au prochain numéro ! (enfin, si vous rewiewez!...)_


End file.
